LOVE
by Lucifionne
Summary: /SasuSaku/—dan E untuk 'Everlasting', abadi. Seperti cinta mereka yang tak akan mati, meski waktu telah berhenti./ B'dayFic untuk Sakura Haruno dan emithyst, maaf telat. Warning: AU, totally Fluff!


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sasuke x Sakura  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Alternative Universe  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Typo, Drabble-ish, totally fluff~!

**Notes:** Happy birthday my beloved** Sakura Haruno** and **emithyst**! Wish you all the best! =D

.

.

**L .O.V.E**

_By: Lucifionne_

.

.

—dan E untuk '**Everlasting**', abadi. Seperti cinta mereka yang tak akan mati, meski waktu telah berhenti.

.

.

**L**ight on the candle.

Sakura Haruno terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampakkan bola mata emerald yang begitu berkilauan. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, ia langsung menatap kesal pada pintu kamar yang tengah diketuk seseorang dari luar.

Tok tok tok!

"Iya-iya tunggu sebentar," sahutnya malas. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu, kemudian membukanya.

Klik.

Saat pintu terbuka, hal yang langsung tertangkap matanya adalah sepiring _tart_ mungil berwarna merah muda dihiasi krim putih, serta sebuah lilin kecil menyala ditengahnya. Sakura lalu membawa pandangannya ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang mau repot-repot membawakan ini untuknya-  
>-dan ia terkejut. "Sasuke!" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Ini benar Sasuke 'kan? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku pagi-pagi begini? Dan <em>tart<em> ini...?"

"Ini untukmu," ucap Sasuke Uchiha sambil mendekatkan_ tart_ yang dibawanya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Untukku?"

"Aa. Selamat ulang tahun."

Seketika hati Sakura terasa begitu hangat. Dirinya tak percaya bahwa orang yang dicintainya mau memberikan kejutan sepertinya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial -hanya saja ini Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal begitu dingin (meski pada kekasihnya sendiri).

"Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan semua ini padaku!" Sakura mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya dengan bersemangat."Kupikir kau tidak ingat hari ulang tahunku."

Sasuke menatap sang kekasih dengan ekspresi bosan. "Mana mungkin aku lupa hari ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak sejahat itu, Sakura."

"Maaf. Habisnya kau itukan aneh! Hehehe."

"Hn sudahlah, cepat ucapkan harapanmu dan tiup lilinnya," perintah Sasuke. "Tanganku sudah lelah."

"Baiklaaahh, Sasukeku sayanggg~." Sakura segera menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu dirapatkan ke dada. Dengan mata terpejam, Sakura mulai mengucapkan harapannya di dalam hati. _'Aku berharap keluargaku dan keluarga Sasuke selalu dilimpahi kebahagiaan. Aku berharap Sasuke akan selalu mencintaiku dan cinta kami akan terus ada meski waktu telah berhenti berputar. Amin.'_ Sakura membuka matanya, kemudian meniup lilin yang menyala di atas_ tart_ hingga padam.

"Lama sekali," komentar Sasuke, "apa yang kau ucapkan dalam hatimu barusan?"

"Rahasia! Kalau kubilang, nanti tidak terkabul."

"Pelit."

"Hihihi, maafkan aku, Sasuke, intinya aku meminta yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya aku mandi," ucap Sakura. "Dan kau tidak perlu menemaniku di sini."

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin menemanimu?" tanya Sasuke ditambah dengan seringai menggoda di bibirnya.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU?" wajah Sakura langsung memerah semerah tomat.

"Hanya bercanda," ujar Sasuke datar, dan Sakura langsung bernapas lega. "Lekas mandi, aku tunggu di bawah. Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan."

"SIAP BOS!"

.

.

**O**ut of Character

Panas terik matahari tak mengurangi keceriaan pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah mengisi waktu liburan mereka dengan berekreasi ke kebun binatang. Tawa sang gadis yang begitu renyah mampu melukis senyum di bibir sang lelaki. Melihat orang yang disayanginya bahagia, merupakan hal yang begitu membanggakan untuk Sasuke. Apalagi ini Sakura, gadis manis yang telah mencerahkan hari-harinya.

"Sasuke, lihat! Ada sepasang panda tengah berkencan!" seru Sakura sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sepasang panda yang tengah asyik menyantap makan siang bersama di kandangnya. "Waahh, mesra sekaliii."

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Kau ini, itu saja diperhatikan."

"Habisnya mereka lucu sih. Kita juga sudah jarang makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah," ujar Sakura. "Aku jadi iri pada panda-panda itu."

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Kesibukannya menghadiri jam pelajaran tambahan untuk mengikuti olimpiade fisika pelajar SMA, tingkat internasional memang cukup menyita banyak waktunya. Termasuk waktu khususnya untuk sang kekasih. "Tidak lama lagi kita akan melakukannya bersama."

Sakura tersenyum. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau sedang sibuk."

"Hn."

"Es krim~ es krim~ siapa yang mau beli es krim?"

Sasuke menoleh pada penjual es krim yang ada di belakangnya. "Sakura, kau mau es krim?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Mhmm!"

Sasuke lalu menghampiri si penjual es krim, dan ia memesan dua es krim pada si penjual. Beberapa saat kemudian dua wadah kerucut dengan es krim berwarna merah muda telah berada di tangan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, setelah itu membawa es krim tersebut pada Sakura, lalu memberikannya.

"Wow, es krim stroberi!" ucap Sakura sambil menerima satu es krim yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya. "Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Saat menikmati es krimnya, Sakura menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kekasih tampan di sebelahnya ini. "Uhm, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. "Hn?"

"Kau... kau makan es krim?"

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menatap heran pada Sasuke yang asyik menikmati es krim di tangannya. "Tapi 'kan... kau tidak suka manis! Kau juga tak mau makan es krim kalau aku tidak memaksamu!" ucap Sakura dengan keningnya yang mengerut. "Kau aneh!"

"Lalu kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja ada!" seru Sakura. "Kau bersikap seperti bukan Sasuke saja! Kau benci manis, tapi-"

"Sudahlah, hari ini 'kan ulang tahunmu, jangan marah-marah terus," saran Sasuke sambil merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakan tertiup angin. "Kalau kau marah terus, kau akan cepat menua dan wajahmu jadi makin jelek."

"Sasuke!"

Sekejap Sasuke terkikik pelan melihat Sakura yang memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Lucu dan manis. "Aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya seraya mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "Ayo."

.

.

**V**anilla Twilight

Angin senja berhembus semilir, sanggup menyejukkan hati dan mampu menciptakan suasana romantis pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati suasana senja di pinggir kota. Sasuke dan Sakura tengah duduk santai di tepian sungai kecil dengan aliran airnya yang begitu tenang. Benar-benar suasana yang damai dan begitu romantis.

Langit senja nan indah dihiasi kepulan awan-awan putih yang berarak begitu nyaman di pandang mata. Cahaya keemasan mentari yang perlahan pudar tertelan warna kebiruan gelap membuat mata begitu dimanjakan dengan keluarbiasaan pesona alam yang begitu menakjubkan. Menikmati semua ini tentu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi jika bersama orang yang disayang. Apa pun yang dipandang mata, pasti akan terlihat jadi seratus kali lebih indah.

"Sasuke, langit senjanya sangat indah ya?" komentar Sakura sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Membagi sedikit hangat tubuhnya pada sang kekasih. "Aku suka saat-saat bersamamu seperti ini," ujar Sakura, "rasanya nyaman sekali. Seolah tak ada apa pun di dekatku, cuma ada aku dan Sasuke." Sakura memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, dengan begini dirinya bisa benar-benar merasakan hangat tubuh sang kekasih yang merangkulnya erat. "Aku... ingin selamanya seperti ini denganmu."

"Hn, begitu juga denganku," gumam Sasuke di antara helaian rambut Sakura.

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum bahagia dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri; apa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku? Apa Sasuke benar-benar menganggapku sebagai kekasih?" Sakura merasakan rangkulan tangan Sasuke makin mengerat. Meski begitu, tak membuat Sakura merasa sesak atau sakit. Rangkulan ini begitu lembut, Sakura tak keberatan jika terus berada dalam posisi ini selamanya.

"Sakura... kau... kau itu sangat penting untukku," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, "kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Hmmm." Sakura mengangguk pelan di dada Sasuke. "Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak cemas, tapi..." Sakura menghela napasnya pelan, "tetap saja aku merasa cemas jika kau sedang jauh." Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Dengan begini ia bisa melihat jelas wajah sempurna sang pangeran. Mata sang pangeran tengah terpejam, dan menurut Sakura, dia tampak lebih tampan sekarang. "Kadang aku membayangkan, pasti banyak gadis cantik yang mendekatimu."

Sasuke membuka matanya, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada sepasang mata emerald yang begitu cerah dan indah. "Cemburu?"

"EH!" Sakura terkesiap, coretan-coretan merah muncul di wajahnya. "A-ku... aku... ehmmm, aku tidak tahu!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Cemburu juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi suasana sekitarnya yang semakin sepi dan makin tenggelam dalam gelapnya senja. "Aku juga sebenarnya sering membayangkanmu dikelilingi banyak lelaki," ungkap Sasuke, dan hal ini sukses membuat mata Sakura melebar. Ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. "Walau begitu, aku tetap percaya padamu." Sasuke semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku juga berharap kau bisa percaya padaku."

Wajah Sakura terasa memanas -efek dari dekatnya wajah Sasuke dengan wajahnya. "Aku percaya! Aku pasti mempercayaimu, Sasuke!"

"Hn, itu bagus." Sasuke lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi sang putri. Meski tak begitu lama, namun keduanya bisa merasakan nyaman yang begitu menghangatkan. "Ayo pulang, hari sudah mulai malam."

"Aku masih ingin di sini, tapi... ahh sudahlah!" Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya. "Pasti ada kesempatan lain bersama Sasuke."

"Aa." Sasuke meraih tangan sang gadis untuk kemudian digenggamnya erat. "Ini bukan yang terakhir. Kau tenang saja."

"Hmmm!"

.

.

**E**verlasting

Langit Konoha malam ini begitu semarak, tampak taburan bintang berwarna-warni di sana, tak lupa juga dengan sang pemberi cahaya malam - rembulan, yang dengan anggunnya memancarkan sinar keperakan pada alam semesta. Malam ini begitu indah, inilah yang ada dalam kepala Sakura. Tidak hanya alam yang bersuka cita di hari ulang tahunnya, tapi ini juga karena sang kekasih yang mau mempersiapkan waktu spesial untuknya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, senyum di bibir Sakura tak pernah pudar sedetik pun. Semua anggota tubuhnya ikut merasa bahagia seperti yang dirasakan hatinya saat ini. Meski hawa malam begitu dingin, genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya mampu menepis semua rasa sejuk dalam dirinya.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti, tepat di depan rumah sederhana, dengan pagar hidup di sekelilingnya.

"Kita terpaksa harus berpisah di sini." Perlahan senyum di bibir Sakura memudar. Namun Sasuke yang melihatnya malah tertawa pelan. "Jangan sedih begitu," Sasuke meraih pipi Sakura, kemudian membelainya pelan, "besok kita berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Aku jemput jam setengah tujuh." Sasuke kini telah menyelinapkan jari-jarinya di rambut Sakura. "Jangan lupa sarapan, agar kau lebih bersemangat saat berjalan menuju ke sekolah besok."

"Hmmm!" Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sasuke hendak melangkah pergi -namun Sakura menahannya. "Eh, t-tunggu sebentar!"

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali menghadap sang kekasih yang tengah menarik erat tangannya.

"Uhmm... aku... aku ingin bilang terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini-" wajah Sakura tertunduk, entah mengapa ia jadi takut untuk menatap Sasuke, "-aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu beramamu." Sakura meneguk saliva di kerongkongannya. "Aku... sepertinya semakin hari semakin mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Perlahan Sasuke membingkai wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Tutup matamu," perintahnya.

"Ehh, k-kenapa a-aku-"

"Tutup matamu sebentar. Tidak lama."

Dengan perasaan tak nyaman, Sakura terpaksa menutup kedua matanya. Dada Sakura menerik dan debaran-debaran keras terasa di sana, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat dan cepat. Mungkin saja Sasuke juga bisa mendengarnya mengingat posisi mereka yang begitu dekat dan semakin dekat. Pipi Sakura terasa memanas, ia lalu berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan mencengkram erat rok yang dikenakannya, namun tak berhasil. Membuat Sakura semakin panik dan ketakutan-

-namun rasa panik itu berangsur-angsur hilang saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut di bibirnya.

Sakura memberanikan untuk membuka matanya sedikit, dan saat matanya terbuka ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang begitu dekat. Kelopak matanya tengah mengatup, hidung dan ujung bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

_'Kami-sama...'_

Sakura hampir saja meledak saat menyadari kenyataan bahwa kali ini sang kekasih tengah menciumnya. Namun ia menahan dirinya, menenangkan dirinya perlahan. Memejamkan kembali matanya dan mulai menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Sasuke. Sentuhan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Sentuhan yang tak jarang ia mimpikan dalam tidurnya. Sentuhan yang memang ia inginkan dari Sasuke, Sakura hanya tak menyangka akan mendapatkannya di hari yang spesial ini. Dan Sakura tak percaya bahwa Sasuke bisa selembut ini padanya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura, perlahan mereka berdua membuka matanya.

"Uhm... Sasuke... tadi itu-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Sasuke aku-"

"Dan perasaanku untukmu itu abadi."

"Uhmm, a-aku-"

"Meski waktu telah terhenti. Meski semesta mati." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan padamu. Aku bukan tipe lelaki yang romantis. Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata puitis, Sakura."

"Sasuke... kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Bagiku, kau yang seperti ini sudah cukup."

"Aa. Terima kasih." Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya. "Dan sekarang aku harus pulang. Jalan di blokku pasti sudah sepi dan gelap."

"Hmm! Hati-hati, Sasuke! Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Aa. Sampai jumpa."

**-fin-**

Haaaahhh... sudah lama ga bikin AU, kangen sama SasuSaku yang seperti ini, Fluff-nya itu lho, Hehehe :)

Selamat Ulang tahun Sakura haruno dan emithyst, maaf telat ngucapin dan ngasih hadiahnya. hehehe... ;)

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.

Silahkan review jugaaa... hahahaha :p

Sampai jumpa semuaa ;D

**Lucifionne 02/04/2012**


End file.
